Replacement One shot
by Fireypassion
Summary: What happens when Sasuke meets his replacement. kind of short might write a sequel Sasuke x sai emplied Sasuke x Sai x Naruto


Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kurenai were running. Why were they running? The got new information on Sasuke, and were heading to the place he was last seen.

* Flashback*

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai listen up! We got new information on Sasuke, he was seen in the Land of Tea" practically yelled Tsunade.

"That close? Why the Land of Tea? "Asked Naruto curiously.

"I don't know why but the information we get isn't here to satisfy your curiosity "exclaimed the woman seating in a big chair." Your team will consist of Naruto Sakura Sai and Kurenai"

"Kurenai? How come? Aw I want Kakashi sensei to come instead " complained Naruto rolling on the floor having a tantrum.

" No complaints !" screamed the Hokage. Sai was trying to calm down the complaining blonde that was still wriggling on the floor chanting "Kurenai sucks Kakashi sensei rocks!"

*End of flashback*

It was getting dark, so they decided to set up camp. It was easy to pitch two midium black tents, when they were finished they decided to sleep. This is what they would have done, if Naruto didn't start a tantrum.

"But I don't want to sleep yet! I'm not tired! We should be looking for Sasuke" complained the blonde screaming and kicking at the ground.

"Naruto, you idiot! Stop making so much noise!" yelled Sakura at Naruto.

"Sai! Shut him up!" ordered the stand in team captain.

"Me? Okay .. Naruto how about we stay up and play cards ? Okay? How about we let the girls sleep, you now how women are, they need their beauty sleep ; so umm me and you will just stay up okay? We'll leave earlier too okay?"

"Okay " Said the energetic, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja.

Sakura and Kurenai smiled at Sai as if to say 'Thank you' and ' We're sorry you're stuck with the job'

Sai counted up the cards. Naruto was looking quite sleepily and doused off soon. Just as Sai was starting to put away everything he heard a sound outside. He thought he shouldn't wake up the loud blonde, since he would probably scare away who ever was making that annoying sound. Sai stepped out of the tent and looked around spotting a figure in the tree. When the black haired boy blinked the figure was no longer in the tree, but behind him. Before Sai could turn around the figure restrained him by grabbing his wrists and holding them behind his back.

"So, you're my replacement. Your name is Sai right?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, how is the blonde? Still as annoying as ever?"

"Yeah, Sasuke this Sasuke that, I think we have been married but I can't remember it"

"Humph got a sense of humor huh?" said Sasuke looking at Sai's body. "Well, well looks like they found a _really_ good replacement. I suppose that klutz would have enjoyed it."

"I don't think I know what you're talking about. There is nothing between me and Naruto."

"Really? Well than I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I would."

"What?"

Sasuke pushed Sai on the ground, sitting on top of him. Sasuke crushed their lips together. The kiss was long and soon both were short of breath. Sai took of Sasuke's shirt of and started to kiss his neck giving him a hickey. Sasuke groaned and rubbed their hips together, making Sai moan as well. Both boys quickly shed their clothes.

"So you and Naruto did this a lot?"

"Are you kidding? He's too clueless to even take a hint. You on the other hand-

However the boy that was speaking got interrupted.

"Oh you guys that's so not fair! I want in too!" Complained the blue eyed ninja.

The two boys looked at each other and then at the blonde. Carefully they put on identical friendly smiles.

"Well I suppose that's okay-

"But you're really going to have to show how much you want it"

Said the pair of ruffled up ninjas looking at the clueless, innocent Naruto. Thinking ' Poor thing, he doesn't even know what he got himself into.' And ' This _will_ be fun.'

sai sasuke naruto sakura kurenai boyxboy yaoi shonen ai tsunade land of tea saixsasuke sasukexsai ninja blue blonde black

Its sasuke x sai emplied threesome containing naruto. This story was requestd by HimaRules. (yes I am aware how bratish naruto sounds)


End file.
